


Локи и зверь

by NikMac



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Был у Локи секрет — один из неисчислимого множества секретов, но единственный, которым он не гордился. Он любил наблюдать. Ох, разумеется, он любил наблюдать вообще, о чём знали многие. Но никто, как Локи надеялся, не знал о его любви наблюдать за Тором.<br/>Октябрь 2013 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Локи и зверь

*

Был у Локи секрет — один из неисчислимого множества секретов, но единственный, которым он не гордился. Он любил наблюдать. Ох, разумеется, он любил наблюдать вообще, о чём знали многие. Но никто, как Локи надеялся, не знал о его любви наблюдать за Тором.

Его брат был настоящим силачом с мощным телом, гладкой кожей и лицом слишком простым и грубым, чтобы считаться красивым по мнению наблюдателя со вкусом. Прямой взгляд синих глаз, довольно часто насупленные брови и рот, готовый издавать то грохочущий хохот, то оглушительные приказы — короткие и бесхитростные, как и хранящиеся в крепкой светловолосой голове планы. Его движения отличала порывистость склонного к вспышкам гнева разумного существа и плавность готового к нападению дикого зверя.

Так вот Локи нравилось на него смотреть — не на Тора, разумеется, а на зверя, который прорывался то в стремительных движениях непобедимого убийцы с молотом в руках, то в глазах, вспыхивающих, когда над разумом во весь рост вставали желания и чувства. Кровь, мёд, похоть — зверь исправно выходил на приманку и пожирал добычу до последнего вздоха врага, дна бочонка и страстного вопля захлёбывающейся от восторга девки. Локи так нравилось наблюдать за повадками сильного, мощного, умного зверя, что он, как приворожённый, плечом к плечу ходил с братом в походы, пил мёд в его же компании и трахал девок, часто на одной и той же постели, полу или земле. Или смотрел, глядя поверх едва пригубленного кубка, как Тор снимает с себя нагрудник и развязывает штаны, чтобы взять то, что ему предлагают.

В те мгновения когда ножны принимали клинок, мёд всегда начинал немного горчить — но Локи никогда не любил лишнюю сладость.

— Хочешь? — спрашивал Тор, поднимаясь с развороченного ложа от лежавшей, ног не свести, едва дышащей девки. Большой длинный член шлёпал по бедру, оставляя на светлой коже влажный след произошедшей на глазах Локи случки, и медленно сокращался в размерах. Тор не стеснялся ни своего тела, ни того, что творил. Он был хорош, знал это и любил, когда на него смотрят — пусть даже сейчас смотрел на него младший брат. — Так хочешь? — повторял он, кивая на использованную красотку. 

— После тебя? — Локи приподнимал брови и улыбался. Немного ехидства, немного нежности — всего в самую меру.

— Брезгуешь? — Тор тоже расплывался в улыбке: уверенной улыбке того, кого все любят, и кто знает, какой получит ответ.

Локи молчал, улыбка Тора стекала с полных губ, а в глазах на миг вспыхивало беспокойство.

— Ну хочешь, поищем для тебя другую? Знаешь сам, ни одна нам не откажет.

Иногда Локи соглашался: другая ему доставалась или та же — неважно, чаще говорил нет. В любом случае в глазах брата он зверя больше не видел. Тот засыпал, утомлённый любовной игрой, и Локи приходилось ждать следующего раза, когда кровь, похоть или мёд поднимут неистового зверя из глубин души Тора.

Локи хотел зверя — не Тора, а лишь таящегося в нём зверя. Хотел оказаться с ним близко-близко, смотреть глаза в глаза и дышать одним воздухом. Хотел, чтобы зверь видел только его одного, хотел игры — изматывающей, долгой, острой и болезненной, настоящей. Локи знал, что во всём сильней недалёкого брата, но вот его зверь мог оказаться тем самым противником, власть которого Локи мог бы признать — если б, конечно, проиграл ему в схватке. Тем тоскливее было понимать, что Тор никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не поднимет на него руку всерьёз. Понарошку Локи не устраивало — риск проигрыша более сильному стоил только настоящей войны.

Тоскуя о звере, Локи наблюдал за Тором веками. Мимо его глаз прошло несчётное число девок, кубков мёда и окровавленных трупов, когда повод для настоящей драки нашёлся. Отличный повод. Самый лучший. Тот, который даже могучему Тору не по силам забыть и простить.

Стоя в наручниках и ошейнике в тронном зале перед отцом, который оказался не родным, а приёмным, и рядом с братом, который был ему и вовсе никто, Локи ликовал. Зверь наконец смотрел на него. Жадно глядел на него из глубины глаз взбешенного Тора. Он хотел драки — они оба до дрожи хотели, в то время как добрый дурень Тор пытался гнев обуздать. Локи уже сотню раз мог преспокойно его убить — отравить, ударить в спину, испепелить заклинанием, но что за победа без полноценной борьбы?

Какой иной ответ мог получить Всеотец, когда спросил:  
— Признаёшь ли себя, Локи, виновным в преступлениях против Мидгарда, Йотунхейма и Асгарда?

Разумеется, Локи сказал нет и рассмеялся в лицо рычащему зверю рядом с собой. Кровь бурлила, близость к цели делала его пьяным, кураж помог подобрать такие слова, чтобы Тор забыл о величии наследника и будущего царя и приблизился вплотную. Зверь смотрел на Локи с тем же чувством, что и на площадке мидгардской башни, что и у врат радужного моста, что и у постели спящего отца — жаждал убить. И не мог — Всеотец хорошо воспитал сына, резкому окрику, несмотря на лязгающего зубами зверя, тот подчинился.

— Хороший пёс, — похвалил его Локи, показав самую глумливую из глумливых улыбок, и слизал с разбитой губы кровь: Тор всё же не выдержал — на миг отпустил поводок.

Рядом с Локи выстроилась стража, но Тор повернулся к отцу:

— Я сам его отведу. Своими руками запру на замок в темнице.

Локи вдохнул всей грудью кислый запах его гнева и едва не застонал. Так хорошо ему никогда не бывало. У него даже встал, что причинило небольшие неудобства и окатило волной щенячьего тепла лицо и шею.

В подземелья Тор шёл за ним след в след, шумно дышал, иногда касался плеча и толкал вперёд. Локи наслаждался каждым мгновением: чувствовал зверя, слышал его рык, осязал направленный на себя гнев.

Он стал самым большим врагом Тора — главной добычей в глазах его зверя, и не понимал одного: зачем было столько ждать?

В темнице Тор попытался взять зверя в руки, попробовал проявить доброту, и Локи едва не кончил, когда усилия не пропали даром, и сожаления Тора превратились в звериный рык. А потребовалось-то всего несколько слов, чтобы добиться того, о чём так мечталось.

Когда Тор уходил, оставляя Локи среди белых стен за стеклянной перегородкой, его зверь выл и упирался всеми лапами. Тор оборачивался после каждого шага к выходу из темницы, его глаза горели яростью и обидой, жаждой покорить-наказать. И Локи сделал всё, чтобы зверь его услышал и понял. Древний как мир призыв — сразись со мной или беги, поджав хвост, слабак.

— Как же я ненавижу тебя!

Следующие недели Локи кончал, вспоминая искажённое лицо Тора и его рождающий молнии взгляд.

— Зверь, — звал Локи и отпускал себя на волю.

Он сидел под замком и наслаждался каждым днём заключения: Тор приходил слишком часто даже для заботливого брата, обеспокоенного безумием младшего. Каждый день Локи встречался со зверем лицом к лицу, и только стекло отделяло их от того, чтобы вцепиться друг в друга. Рвать, драть, пожирать, смаковать вкус победы.

Теперь Локи никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким: отделённый от него толстыми стенами и изменившимися статусами зверь так же сильно тосковал по противнику и ждал новой встречи.

— Ненавижу.  
— Предатель.  
— Мразь.  
— Очнись, Локи, как ты можешь такое говорить! Опомнись! Ты же ас, ты же наш!

Обычно короткого хлёсткого “Правда?” хватало, чтобы подцепить оковы на звере. А потом сорвать их с него острыми ранящими словами. 

Шелуха доброты осыпалась с Тора, открывая его голод, жажду убийства и похоть. Локи в жизни столько не смеялся, как в месяцы заключения в асгардской тюрьме.

Когда представился шанс, то он, конечно, вышел на свободу, но только для того, чтобы подогреть страсть озверевшего Тора. Теперь в нём было столько дикого, столько неистового в каждом взгляде, столько жажды мщения. Целый пир — Локи знал, теперь ему никогда не быть голодным, как прежде.

Он укусил так, как никогда не кусал — порвал протянутую руку. У Тора стали такие глаза — всё, Локи понял, теперь зверь никогда его не забудет. Зверь стал его, вся ненависть, обида и страсть — вся звериная суть принадлежала теперь одному Локи. Он купался в них, чувствовал их каждое мгновение, он жил полной жизнью. И пусть пришлось бежать — триумфа расстояние между ними не отменяло.

Зверь оказался хитрее, чем Локи о нём думал. Он поймал его, скрутил, притащил в асгардский дворец — запер в отдельных покоях, оставил в цепях и с кляпом.

Локи понравилось. От каждого прикосновения зверя к его измученному долгой битвой телу сердце начинало живее стучать, а на коже пылали фантомные следы-вспышки. Даже ожидание стало наслаждением — таким же острым, как бурная встреча.

Тор пришёл в маске из доброты, что-то болтал — Локи страшно жалел, что кляп не позволял ему как следует ответить, но ничего, он справился и так — одним взглядом вызволил любимца из плена.

У Тора до черноты потемнели глаза, губы обнажили зубы. Удар в висок лишил Локи чувств — жаль, что не удалось вдоволь налюбоваться на пойманную в ловушку добычу.

Он очнулся на кровати — со свободным ртом и в цепях, удерживающих разведённые в стороны руки. На теле из одежды только штаны. Зверь стоял напротив него — возбуждённый, разъярённый, готовый напасть.

Локи развёл перед ним ноги, откинул гудящую после удара голову, подставил шею: возьми!

— Так ты этого хочешь? — от низкого голоса мурашки прошли по груди, к члену прилила кровь, зашумело в ушах. — Хочешь?!

— Да, — Локи слепо распахнул глаза. Над ним нависло лицо зверя. Оскал, нахмуренные брови, ходящие желваки... Локи выгнулся, тычась членом в напряжённый живот над собой. — Да!

Зверь оказался неласковым, взял его с такой злостью, что привычный к боли Локи кричал. Грудь, шею украсили следы зубов, бёдра и ноги — следы пальцев.

— Да-да, — просить унижало, но как же от этого было хорошо. — Ещё, умоляю.

Зверь бесновался: таранил собой. Вытаскивал до конца, вставлял грубо и резко, его было именно так много и обжигающе, что, нет сомнений, этого стоило ждать и века, и тысячелетия.

Локи рычал, вторя зверю. Он чуть не сломал себе запястья в желании вцепиться в хлещущие по лицу светлые влажные пряди. Зверь едва не вывихнул ему плечи, когда от мощных толчков они сместились на кровати к самому изголовью, так что макушкой Локи пришлось упираться в стену и принимать неистовствующего зверя уже не лёжа, а сидя, с ногами стыдно торчащими вверх. Он выл, когда зверь кончил — а потом орал, когда тот брал его уже не членом, а толстыми грубыми пальцами.

Наружу — вопль, внутрь — вопль, и так без остановки.

— Локи, хочешь кончить?

Зверь держал его за самое дорогое, сжимал так крепко, что вой давно превратился в негромкий скулёж.

— Говори. Смотри на меня. Мне в глаза. И говори: да, я хочу кончить, Тор, мой царь и повелитель.

— Да... — Громкий крик.  
— ...я хочу... — Дрожь заполнила тело, унесла куда-то, где нет ничего, никого, никогда. Локи вспомнил прыжок с радужного моста — тогда вокруг плыла та же беспредельная пустота, и вернулся в реальность с рвущимся из горла воплем: вся ладонь зверя была уже в нём, раскрыла так полно, как выдержать невозможно.  
— ...кончить... — слетело с искусанных губ. За неистовым стуком сердца и хриплыми стонами Локи едва услышал себя.  
— ...Тор, мой господин.

В движениях зверя появилась нежность. Самая малость, чуть-чуть. Одного ласкающего касания хватило — Локи выгнулся всем телом, и его унесло сквозь века, расстояния, события, людей и мечты, а затем разорвало, оставило пустотой — сущим ничем. Назад он плыл медленно, не спеша, да и не знал, по сути, куда несла волна его оболочку. Он слегка покачивался, на губах появилась влага, глаза запекло, кости расплавились, мышцы расплылись в кисель. Он исчез, его больше не было, как и желаний. Он превратился в ничто, пустоту, в отражение-тень нависшего над ним зверя.

Шершавая ладонь коснулась лица, смахнула слёзы, бегущие, будто из глаз забили неиссякаемые родники.

— Ну хватит уже, — правый сосок грубо выкрутили.

Локи застонал и открыл глаза. Сквозь белое марево пустоты проступило лицо Тора — обеспокоенного брата, больше не зверя. На такого его не хотелось смотреть.

— Ты успокоился? — Удар по лицу заставил Локи вновь поднять веки.

Он потёрся онемевшей щекой о плечо, не отводя взгляда от Тора. Тот вроде бы волновался, и при этом из его глаз смотрел зверь: глядел как на добычу.

— Отвечай!

От окрика Локи вздрогнул всем телом. Перед ним был Тор — и был зверь. Они рычали на него оба.

— Д-да.

Тор лёг на Локи сверху, придавил мощным телом — не вдохнёшь и не выдохнешь.

— Пойми я раньше, что тебе нужно, — пробормотал он и, прежде чем Локи возразил, укусил за плечо — со всей дури, больно и так обжигающе горячо, так хорошо, что желание спорить отшибло.

“Он думает, его член — всё, что мне нужно? — Локи застонал, пытаясь выползти из-под неподъёмной туши. — Глупец, какой же глупец... ещё получишь своё, ещё пожалеешь”.

Он поднял глаза: зверь внимательно смотрел на него, затем показал зубы. Локи замер, едва дыша, потом послушно развёл ноги и позволил вставить в себя пальцы — грубо, резко, обжигающе больно и так хорошо.

— Ещё! Тор, ещё!

Пойманный в ловушку зверь был сильней — пока. А потом — кто знает, может, удастся его и приручить, и проучить?.. Выиграет тот, кто умеет ждать, если надо — веками.

 

_Нет, не конец. Для них это только начало._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
Октябрь 2013 года


End file.
